


Every Boy Should Learn

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, silly Take Out The Trash Day missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Boy Should Learn

“You don’t seriously want index cards on this, Josh. You and Sam have the entire thing memorised.”

She waved the sex education report at him.

“Yeah, and I’m trying really hard to forget most of it.”

She smirked at him.

“Everything But, Josh?”

“Absolutely everything but, Donna.”

“I see.”

“Do you? Because pages 27 to 33…”

“Every girl should know. I heard. You told CJ. I’m sure she was delighted you felt the need to share that particular insight.”

“Just looking out for the well being of my fellow man. How did you… Never mind.”

“She called you a pig, via post-it note.” She waved the square of yellow paper. “I stopped by to make sure I didn’t actually need to apologise for anything.”

“You didn’t need to apologise…?”

“Josh, trust me, it’s quicker that way. Besides, she was fine. She wanted me to tell you that if anyone outside of the West Wing hears you saying that she’ll make you put together a multimedia presentation to brief the President on the report.”

She smiled sweetly.

“Is that what you need index cards for, Josh?”

“Actually, I don’t. I just wanted to see what you’d pick out.”

She didn’t skip a beat, and handed him the report back open at a later section.

“Pages 44 to 50. A few things every boy should learn and all the men around here had better hope they’ve already got a good grasp of.”

She strode off towards the press room, and right before he slammed his office door he heard a torrent of giggles mingling with CJ’s distinctive chuckle.


End file.
